


Bad Boy

by Shalia



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 19:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19961431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalia/pseuds/Shalia
Summary: Stan Marsh作为一个直男安然度过了十八年，直到某一天醉酒后的早晨发现自己睡了他的SBF，更悲惨的是他发现自己居然还想再睡一次，但他不敢。





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.CP Style/Creek  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.与原作有出入部分

“我完了。”

“我疯了。”

“我实在是太罪该万死了……”

Stan Marsh将自己整个瘫在房间主人的床上，像被逮捕的嫌疑犯不断吐出一件件自己所犯下的“罪行”。

按以往他这么丢人的行为，绝对是会被他那几个缺德的朋友拍成视频上传到学校论坛上，还会用红字加粗标题恨不得整个南方公园的人都知道。

不过现在另一位当事人并没有那个心情，换句话说——

“你他妈能不能从我房间滚出去。”

Craig Tucker，男，十八岁，和自己男朋友的交往都过一个七年之痒了还没上本垒。虽然有两人在对方家里留宿的经历，却也只是停留在纯盖被子睡觉的程度，并为此烦恼了许久。

而现在，跟个无赖似的在凌晨两点半从他房间窗户翻进来的入侵者，正躺在他的床上向他“炫耀”自己的绝佳战绩。

Stan Marsh和Kyle Broflovski在一天前上了床。

他的耳朵是遭了什么罪要听到这种恶心人的事情……

“我实在是太不应该了，我不该对Kyle做那种事……”

“是是是，所以你可以滚了吗。”

“不，我是说真的，我现在非常后悔。”

“……”Craig眯着眼看着躺在自己床上的那个混蛋，“我打赌Broflovski要是听到你会这么说，绝对立马跟你断绝关系。”

Stan瞬间再没话讲了，他已经紧张到脑内直接过滤掉了对方所说的话，只剩下一个“断绝关系”的关键词不断重复飘浮旋转在大脑里。

是的，该会是这样的结局。

可他不能接受Kyle离他而去的事实，现在只要一想到明天早上无法见到，等在家门口跟他一起骑车去上学的犹太人，甚至在学校里也不会给自己好脸色看的他亲爱的好朋友。

Stan Marsh无比后悔，他该做些什么去弥补，但他无论如何也忘不了前一天早晨那人原本光洁的后背上遍布的深深浅浅的情欲痕迹。

他发誓，在此之前自己绝对对自己的SBF没有任何的非分之想！虽然他和Wendy分手了有一段时间，可这并不能说明什么，他依然是个直男从来没有肖想过自己好朋友的屁股。

所以当他睁开眼睛发现自己怀里正紧抱着Kyle的时候，大脑嗡鸣了一声，瞬间一片空白。

他不可能看错那头漂亮艳丽的红发，甚至从对方身上传来的淡淡只属于Kyle Broflovski的味道，无不在说明——是的，你把你的好哥儿们睡了。

Stan的手还搂着怀里人的腰僵硬地不知该怎么收回，他原本可以不用慌张，他原本可以就当作一次再平常不过的，两人发完酒疯累瘫在床上直接睡了。但他没法那么做，因为犹太人身上那些除了做爱就没有理由留下的痕迹实在太过明显了。

当他好不容易脱身出来坐起在床上，好奇心促使Stan掀开了两人的被子，他想要看看那些明显的痕迹究竟有多可怕。即使明白罪魁祸首就是他自己，但那一身简直晃得人刺眼的情痕，让他不禁忍不住骂了一句这简直不是人干的事。

Kyle的皮肤一直很白皙，小时候他俩还差不多，随着年龄增长，热衷于参与学校校队训练的他已经没法再跟那人相比了。Kyle只关心他成绩，特别是上了高中以后，便更一心扑在了那些书本里（他们已经有很多次的游戏之夜，就为了他那该死的只退步了两分的考试成绩而取消），再加上病弱体质使他总是在医院与家里徘徊，养出一身白皮也是情有可原的。

可这并不是他在那人身上大面积种草莓的理由！

Stan坐在床上痛苦地抱着头，他根本无法想象一会儿Kyle醒来后会跟他说些什么。又或是什么都不说，直接下最后的通牒——这辈子都不想要再见到他。

如果事情没那么严重，他或许可以开玩笑地说句“Hey，我们都喝醉了，喝醉做的事情不用那么当真。”

他敢保证，要是他说出这样的话，在断绝关系之前，绝对会被对方先揍一顿。

Stan与Kyle作为彼此最好的朋友已经持续了十几年，虽然中间有过两人差点“分手”的情况，但最终还是无法把对方当作陌生人看待，这似乎已经并不只局限于朋友的关系。

他们之间被一种奇妙的感觉笼罩着，可能是习惯，他们两人已经习惯了与对方做朋友，就算和谁重新开始建立友谊都不怎么舒服。

不说百分百了解，Stan也能把对方的心思掌握个七八分。

Kyle是个比他更加直的直男，这从他们小时候的幻想大陆事件就可以显然得出结论。当时Cartman执着于Kyle吸他的蛋，最后当然是没有成功，可被那人幻想出的画面也十分香艳火辣。

Stan至今对那个场面印象深刻，他全部的注意力都集中在好友不停被蹂躏的嘴唇以及艳红的舌头上。而那之后Cartman就被Kyle大声怒骂着揍了狠狠一顿，他连忙去拦住差点闹出人命的犹太人，但他的手是颤抖的，他甚至没法在那一刻去触碰Kyle。

很好，非常好，他终于是想起来了。

为什么他这段时间会觉得自己变得奇怪，为什么那些香艳的梦中总是会被一个拥有一头火红头发的男孩占据。

估计就是从那个时候开始，他大脑里有一部分就完全坏掉了。

他没法忘记Kyle给别人口交的画面，甚至如此期盼着另一位主角是自己该有多好。

还不止这些。

他想要狠狠地扣住犹太人的手腕，吻上那两瓣鲜艳欲滴的红唇，疯狂汲取那具身体里的氧气，直到将对方欺负得泪眼朦胧，软软地叫着他的名字。

他会打开那两条修长白嫩的腿，在大腿内侧吮吸出一个个惹眼的情痕，然后将自己的大家伙用力地进入对方的体内，一下下地将两人都送上欲望的高潮。

而现实是，他也正这么做了。

还做得非常彻底，他甚至还能从对方身下那处隐秘的地方看到不少从穴口流出的浊液。

Stan花了大概半小时，才渐渐从自己凌乱破碎的记忆里整理出一些关于昨晚的事情。他好像是为了什么破事找Kyle去喝了酒，结局就是被对方一路拖回了家，不，是酒店，他们在酒店开了房。

接下去的印象就十分模糊了，他只记得很舒服，感觉非常舒服，简直是他活这么多年来第一次有这种飘飘欲仙的滋味。

在这关键的时刻，他想起了自己确实是喝醉了，但Kyle是一滴酒精都没沾。也就是说之前的“我们都喝醉了”的理由不攻自破，这已经是连耶稣都救不了他的地步了……

于是他没出息地逃了，跟所有的坏男孩一样，对于自己犯下的错不知该如何负责，选择了最愚蠢最糟糕的逃避方式。

他非常清楚，如果他是Kyle的话，绝对会想要杀了自己。在经历了一天诡异的风平浪静后，Stan Marsh终于再也受不了地决定去坦然承认错误。

但他没勇气自己亲自去承认，所以他想出了这个主意。

“……你的意思是，让我去向Kyle解释？”Craig面无表情地吐出这句话，并且打开了自己房间的窗户，下一秒抓住了还在挣扎中的Stan的手准备扔下去。

“不不不！你只要向Kyle探探口风就行了！不用解释什么！”Stan死命抱着床柱子跟对方讨价还价中。

“Dude，我保证就算你现在直接去告白都不会有什么问题！”

“你怎么可以把我往火堆里推！”

“……”

等两人都折腾完力气后，时钟的指针也恰好指向了四点，估计是已经睡不了多久就收拾收拾可以去学校了。Craig被闹得没了脾气，心如止水地躺在自己床上认命地继续听着Stan Marsh的情感纠结史。

从他和犹太人小时候的初见一直到近期最后一次的游戏之夜，他从一个初级凯厨被迫晋升为骨灰级痴汉凯厨。不仅对那人的各种喜好了如指掌，就连Kyle身上有几颗痣都明明白白。

直到最后Craig一闭上眼满脑子都是Kyle Broflovski，他终于忍不住开口对Stan说道，“你在一个gay面前疯狂向他夸另一个男孩有多好，知道后果会是什么样吗？”

房间里那些聒噪的声音立马消失了，一瞬间又重新回到了前半夜的宁静时光。

啊，终于清净了。

三个小时的好觉换来的是被迫的“试探口风”，虽然Craig本人认为Stan根本就是多此一举，任谁没看出来犹太人对他的那点小心思，就差直接摆在明面上向他告白了。

如果真是为了省心省力，他大可以直接朝Stan说明另一位当事人的心意，并且鼓励他去摊牌。

但Craig不想那么做。

因为他昨晚被打扰的优质睡眠时间已经被浪费了。活该他们俩绕这么大一圈子，他和Tweek都还没到进展这一步，这就是直接上本垒的代价。

“有空吗，我想和你谈谈。”

Kyle刚下数学课，正想着中午该吃些什么，或者去把那个躲了自己两天的烂家伙揪出来谈话，却不想遇见了个跟自己八竿子打不着的人。

他点了头，可Craig能和他谈什么？在他的印象里，他们除了偶尔的小组作业外，几乎就是两个世界的人。

Craig带着他坐在了食堂一处无人的角落，那人自顾自点了一份午餐吃了起来，弄得犹太人一头雾水。Kyle边戳着盘子里的东西，边抬头看着面前的人，Craig在把盘子里的食物消灭得差不多后，才擦了嘴抬起头对上他的视线。

“Kyle，我想说……”他刚说出口，发现自己这个位置不太能看到被Kyle挡住的一块地方，于是稍微移了移身子，“你——”

[有没有喜欢的女生？]

Craig重新清了清嗓子，“有没有喜欢的男生？”

“啊？”

对方的提问让犹太人皱起了眉，要不是那人已经有了一个恩爱的男朋友，他都差点以为这是什么变扭的告白了。

他绝对没有向面前人透露过自己的性取向，并且也没觉得自己平时的表现有多明显。

“为什么会这么想？”

Craig想了会儿，朝视线直对的地方再次瞟了一眼。

[他对我怎么想？]

“你对我怎么想？”

“哈？？”

Kyle差点拍桌站起来，他无法理解对面的那个怪人脑子里到底装了什么东西。

“我是说，Cartman，你对Cartman怎么想。”Craig再次无视了不远处人手里用红色记号笔重点划出的“Stan”，他用余光看到了自己在说出Eric Cartman的名字时，对方烦躁地差点冲过来的模样，让人心情十分愉悦。

不过唯一刺眼的是，Stan不知怎么就把他的男朋友也拉了过来。他看见Tweek牵制着Stan让他冷静下来，那双细白的手正握着那人的手腕。

Tweek还递给了他一杯水，凭什么Stan Marsh能喝到Tweek递给他的水？

“我对Cartman没什么好想的，他和他女朋友不是相处得挺好的。”说完，Kyle叹了口气，顺便提高了一下自己说话的音量，“但我对Tweek是真心的，我喜欢他很久了，如果他哪天能跟我告白，我想我会非常欣然接受。”

Kyle的这句话让整个食堂的人都停止了动作，一时间静得没有人敢随意出声，仿佛刚才是发生了一件创世纪的大事。

而另两位当事人则是直接愣在了原地，Stan的脑内只剩下Kyle刚才所说的话，以及对方似乎离自己越来越遥远的背影。

Tweek不小心把杯子里的水打翻在桌子上，整个人捂嘴发抖着，身上的衬衫被他自己揪得发皱。

直到PC校长发出了“喜欢一个人不分性别”的言论，才总算将这份溢出空间的尴尬打破。

Craig还没从对方的惊人言论中反应过来，他刚想说什么，就被对方厌恶至极的眼神推了回去。

“没事少管别人的事，Tucker先生。”犹太人的声线极其冷漠，听不出他现在究竟是怎样的心情。

Kyle将自己的餐盘整理完，临走之前对坐在对面的人比了个中指，“告诉Stan Marsh，如果他不亲自来找我，这辈子也不要再来见我。”

哦，那还真是——

Craig看着不远处已经完全失神正晕倒在桌上的人，而他的Tweek却善良地还在边发着抖边安慰那人。

他不爽地挠了下头发，打算先走过去把人带走再慢慢解释。

反正Stan Marsh活该。


End file.
